


Electric Princess

by Kireizaki



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: On a frustratingly hot day, a man working an embarrassing part-time job as a mascot character finds themselves right in the middle of a case being worked on by a particularly haughty girl working for Judgment. When a mysterious substance gets absorbed into their body, they soon find themselves growing far more powerful, cute, and infinitely cockier than they’ve ever been before. Not that the girl from Judgment minds, of course.





	Electric Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on March 25, 2018.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

As soon as he spotted Kuroko, her green armband revealing her status as a member of student-based security force Judgment, he bolted away from her, desperate to find an adequate hiding spot where he could ride things out until he was certain he’d lost her.  
  
Kuroko, however, just chuckled, a confident smirk growing on her face as she watched him haphazardly darting through the city’s crowds and into a nearby alleyway.  
  
“Honestly…” she said, starting to give chase, weaving her way through everyone on the street with far more grace than the criminal ever could have mustered. “Do morons like him think they’ve got even the slightest chance of getting away? Maybe it’s his first dealing with us, but…” she smirked, stepping into the alleyway and catching a clear view of the man she was chasing, grateful for the immediate silence her new surroundings brought. “I’ll make sure it’s his last!” she cried out, teleporting just above his position and landing right on top of him, effortlessly pinning him to the ground with a handful of darts she’d warped right through his clothes and into the concrete beneath him.  
  
“H-hey! What the hell?!” he cried out, shocked by the girl’s rather sudden appearance.  
  
“Oh? Never seen a teleporter before?” she asked, teasingly. “Well, too bad, of all the Judgment agents you could’ve run into, you had to get saddled with me. Guess it’s just not your lucky day, is it now?” She reached into the man’s pockets, smiling as she pulled out the vial he’d stolen from an Academy City laboratory and pocketing it herself. “The call I got about this was pretty urgent, you know? What’d you take, hmm? Probably just some- Ahh!” She yelled as the man beneath her summoned up a great deal of force that sent her body flying backwards, crashing straight into a trashcan. She grimaced as she sat upright, grateful that her fall was broken at all, though still fairly dazed. She looked in the man’s direction, watching him tear his clothes free of her darts, pick himself up, and dash off once more, desperate enough to escape from Kuroko that he left his stolen vial behind.  
  
“J-jeez…” she muttered, slowly pulling herself to her feet. “I...I was far too careless, but I’m still not letting you get away!” she yelled out, her eyes filled with determination as she dashed off once more, certain that she wasn’t going to slip up again.  
  
~~~  
  
Mikio sighed as he stared out at the sidewalk, the sun beating down on him and making his ridiculous costume even more of a pain than it already was. He listened to the cute, upbeat girl who was working the event with him call out, for what felt like the millionth time that day, “Every two products you buy with us gets you a free limited edition Gekota doll, exclusive to our store! Gekota fans, you won’t want to miss this incredible offer! Stock is going fast!”  
  
She’d change the wording ever so slightly from time to time, and occasionally flubbed her lines as the heat got to her, too. But by now, the basic script she was following had been completely drilled into Mikio’s mind. He’d even offered to take over for her for a while, partially to break the tedium of simply standing still and holding up a sign, though largely to give her surely tired throat a bit of a break, but she simply said that the boss insisted that Pyonko, the girl frog Mikio was currently dressed up as, couldn’t talk.  
  
Their boss wasn’t wrong, Mikio knew that much. But, then again, Gekota, the male character his coworker was dressed as, couldn’t speak either, and none of the customers seemed to mind her constant calls.  
  
Still, he persevered, no matter how dull the work was. Even though it was for children, he’d always loved all things related to Gekota, though he kept that completely under wraps. The promise of being able to take any bit of merchandise from the event for free at the end of the day was too strong for him to resist, and he leapt at the opportunity to work the event, no matter what he was forced to wear.  
  
He wasn’t sure why, however, their Pyonko costume was so large while the Gekota costume was so tiny. He was sure he’d be wearing the male costume, but it was far too small for him to fit into, leading to him adorning the huge, pink, full-body costume that he was currently dressed in, despite it being too big even for him. It was so large, in fact, that it was a constant struggle for him to even see through the eye holes, only making the already sweltering heat inside of it even worse for all the additional effort.  
  
  
His tedium was finally broken by a strange, frantic looking man running straight towards him, though his slightly crazed eyes were focused on something behind him. He ran right into Mikio, sending him stumbling while the man quickly collected himself and rushed off without so much as a word of apology. Mikio flailed about a little, desperately trying to wrangle his balance back from the large, heavy suit, before it suddenly felt far, far more cramped inside. He looked down to see, much to his disbelief, that a fairly small girl had abruptly appeared inside the costume, her body pressed tightly against his.  
  
Even with her right next to him, though, the inside of the suit was dark enough that he could barely make out what the girl looked like. As she whipped her head around, trying to see where she was, he felt her twintails smacked against his face, giving him at least some identifying feature.  
  
“What on Earth?! H-how’d I get in here, and w-who are you?!” Kuroko cried out, her usually warbly, confident tone sounding extremely irritated as she tried to wriggle her way into a modicum of comfort, causing Mikio to do the same. Unbeknownst to either of them, the vial she’d confiscated had started to slip out of her skirt, their constant fidgeting loosening the stopper until it slipped out, dropping down near Mikio’s foot while the contents spilled out, long streaks of bright blue liquid traveling down his legs. In the confusion, however, he was far too distracted by his sudden guest to even notice it.  
  
“I-I don’t know, you just...showed up in my costume! A-are you some kind of teleporter?!” he asked, desperate for some explanation as to what was going on.  
  
“Th-this is a costume?! So the Gekota I saw stumbling on the sidewalk-”  
  
“P-Pyonko…” he shyly corrected, not letting a slip-up like that go unnoticed even in a situation like this. “Gekota’s the boy, he’s green. Pyonko, the character I’m dressed up as, is the girl. She’s pink…” he muttered, vaguely noticing an odd, almost electric sensation running up his legs.  
  
“Who cares about that?! And if she’s a girl, why are you dressed up like her?!” she yelled out. “You completely broke my concentration, my teleport went completely awry!”  
  
“S-sorry! Some man ran into me and, and well, I just kinda lost balance!”  
  
“Ah, right!” Kuroko cried out, suddenly remembering what she was meant to be doing. “I-I’m sorry for yelling! Things are a bit heated and...well, my apologies!” she added, before vanishing just as quickly as she’d arrived.  
  
“M-Mikio!” his coworker called out. “A-are you OK?! I saw you stumbling around, and heard...two voices coming from your costume! They were kinda muffled, but I’m sure I heard a girl’s voice!”  
  
“Ahaha, I-I’m OK…” he sheepishly responded. “Just lost my balance a little after someone ran into me. I-I pushed a button on my phone by mistake, a video started playing, that’s all,” he lied, not even wanting to attempt to explain what had really happened.  
  
“OK, but if you’re having trouble and need a break, let me know!” she responded happily, before returning to shouting out her lines almost instantly.  
  
“Got it,” he said, returning to staring ahead of him, doing nothing much at all.  
  
Left to his own devices once more, it didn’t take long for him to notice the odd feeling that was rushing through his body, the suit feeling both oddly cramped and surprisingly loose all at once. He tried to dismiss it as a mere itch, something he could tough out for a few minutes and have it completely vanish, but the longer he stood there, the more intense the feeling became. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, he just felt restless, like he couldn’t stand still for another second. He could swear the costume’s eye holes were rising upwards, too, his view of the street only growing further obscured.  
  
“I’m...I’m just slouching or something”, he told himself, standing as straight as he possibly could, only to notice that the holes still seemed higher up than usual, and any attempts he made to adjust his position within the costume itself felt oddly cumbersome, like his fatigue had suddenly caught up with him, leaving the suit feeling far heavier than usual. It didn’t take much longer for the costume’s head to suddenly tilt to the side, no longer being held up by his shoulders as they sunk lower and lower. “Wh-what the hell…?” he muttered, his throat feeling oddly sensitive.  
  
“A-are you sure you’re OK, Mikio? Do you need some time off?” his coworker called to him once more.  
  
“I-I’m, well…I’m feeling sick... C-can I go lie down in the break room? The boss won’t mind if...if I need to call out for the rest of the shift, will he?” he said, in a much, much softer and higher register than usual, though he just wrote that off as odd acoustics in the suit.  
  
“Oh wow, Mikio! Are you working on a Pyonko voice or something? That sounded so cute! I could’ve sworn a girl was wearing your costume, haha!”  
  
“Uhhh...yeah!” he responded, deepening his voice as much as he could, not quite sure what his coworker was talking about, though it still sounded...off, somehow.  
  
“There’s only an hour left, anyway, it’ll be fine! I’ll cover for you if he asks!” she said, doing her best to cheer up her obviously struggling coworker, before he quickly began to hobble into the store, yelling out a quick “Thanks!” in that same girlish voice he’d used earlier.  
  
As he stumbled into the break room’s bathroom, he hastily tore off the top half of the suit, shut the door behind him, and stepped in front of the mirror, worried about whatever was happening to him.  
  
“N-no way…” he whispered, looking at how...scrawny he somehow was, his frame seeming smaller and softer than it had ever been, while the pants he’d been wearing beneath the costume simply slipped right down, revealing skinny, totally hairless legs. “W-wait a minute, my voice!” he said louder, hearing himself for the first time without the giant costume to shift and distort the sound. “It’s...it’s just like…” Suddenly, what his coworker had said made a lot more sense.  
  
“A...A girl?!”  
  
His voice was definitely higher pitched now, any sort of deep rumble it might have once had completely gone. It sounded far more youthful, too, reminding him of the girls he’d listen to idly chatting away before class started back in high school. That impression was even further cemented by the confident, almost catty edge it seemed to have, even though he wasn’t saying much of anything to warrant that tone.  
  
Making that connection suddenly made his somewhat altered appearance make a little more sense. He was definitely smaller, and almost a foot shorter, but scrawny really wasn’t the right word for it. Rather, his frame had taken on a slighter, less imposing size, and his body hair seemed to have simply…vanished. His legs, as skinny as they were, definitely bore a softness he’d never possessed, too.  
  
“Y-you’re kidding? I’m...I’m turning into a girl?!” she cried out, unsure what was causing her bizarre transformation, and if there was any way, at all, to put a stop to it. Whatever was responsible, however, seemed determined to answer her, as her already small legs got just a little shorter, her feet shrinking down until they were positively tiny while her calves and thighs toned themselves, gaining just a hint of feminine fat that gave them an adorably round, supple shape. As she poked at them, she realized that there was a firmness to them that their soft appearance totally hid. Despite how much smaller they’d gotten, her legs felt much stronger, and far more limber than they ever had before.  
  
“H-how’s this even happening? Was it that weird teleporting girl? Did...did she do something to me?!” she yelled, hoping that there was nobody outside the room to hear her as she stared at her reflection, watching as her dark brown eyes grew bigger and lightened, taking on a gorgeous chestnut shade, her lashes extending outwards and thickening cutely, framing her glare in a way that drained it of any intimidating qualities it might’ve had as her brows thinned out and angled themselves, becoming perfectly cocky little arcs. Her chin shrunk down and smoothed out as her cheekbones became less prominent, getting a youthful, girlish roundness that, combined with her lips filling out just a touch, as well as her complexion taking on a healthy, peachy tone, left her looking downright adorable. To cap things off, her dark hair lightened too, the same chestnut that had overtaken her irises earlier coursing through it, before it quickly grew longer, covering the back of her neck while her bangs messily extended downwards.  
  
As she looked at her reflection, bewildered as she was by what she was seeing, her lips started to curl into a confident smirk that suited her new features remarkably well.  
  
“I...I look kinda good, don’t I?” she asked herself, just knowing that, as odd as this was, she could hardly call it anything other than a drastic improvement. “Pretty cute, actually!” she cried happily. “Not what I was hoping would happen today, but if you’re changing me into a girl, I’m not gonna get beaten by this, you hear?!” she proclaimed, hoping that whoever or whatever had done this to her was listening. “Maybe I’m getting a little too young though, ahaha…” She scratched at the back of her head sheepishly, her shoulders narrowing even further as she did so, her normally loose shirt beginning to slip down one side. For as confident as she tried to be, the idea of repeating high school did make her more than a little nervous.  
  
Still, the changes continued, unimpeded by her acceptance of the situation. Her arms shrunk down to match her rapidly dwindling frame, getting skinnier as an electric feeling rushed through them, giving them just the faintest trace of muscle, hinting at an athleticism she’d never really had. Holding out her hands in front of herself, she watched as her palms shrunk and fingers got smaller and thinner, while her nails grew out just a touch, rounding out into a cute, feminine shape.  
  
As those odd sensations darted through her body, they seemed to focus most intently on her butt next, an intense pulse growing stronger and stronger as her cheeks simultaneously toned themselves and lifted up just a little, becoming tight and perky before they filled out, getting just a dash of healthy weight, leaving her with an adorable peach of a butt, getting more and more luscious as her hips cracked outwards. They weren’t terribly wide by the time they’d finished, but they definitely took on a far more girlish shape than they ever had, hinting at the potential for a feminine figure that would only get prettier when she’d eventually reach adulthood once more.  
  
Her waist was next to change, prompting her to toss off her now big, heavy shirt in order to see what was about to transpire. She grinned as what little fat she’d once possessed simply melted away and her stomach grew flatter and smoother, the skin growing softer and more supple as her sides pinched in somewhat, giving her the beginnings of an hourglass figure.  
  
“High schooler or no...I’m gonna look good! A bombshell for sure! I just know it!” she cried out, the confidence building within her reaching its absolute peak as she pondered her burgeoning figure. “Just a few things left to go, huh? But well…” she looked down between her legs, glaring at a part of her that she just couldn’t feel good about having anymore. “You...you definitely don’t belong here anymore...” she said, blushing at how...perverted her body felt to her, wishing for her changes to finish a little faster.  
  
It didn’t take long for things to continue, a light tingling feeling building up at her chest as her scrawny pecs seemed to soften a little, the nipples getting puffier, taking on a gentle light brown color that rapidly spread out from the tips, overtaking her areolae in the blink of an eye. Her nipples had also become, as she discovered when she grabbed at her chest, far more sensitive, forcing her to stifle a moan as her knees buckled.  
  
Still, as she cupped her swelling chest in her hand, she was surprised by how...slow their growth was. Most of the changes had been surprisingly rapid, but, as the tingle at her new breasts grew more and more intense before completely fizzling out, her boobs were, much to her confusion, surprisingly small.  
  
“N-No way…” she muttered, feeling remarkably self-conscious considering the confidence boost these changes had given her, “I’m...I’m so small. They’ll...they’ll fill out though, right?” she said, giving them a shy, though surprisingly firm squeeze, expecting to feel practically nothing.  
  
Her expectations, however, were completely wrong, as a blinding, intense flash of white rushed through her mind and body, forcing out a moan loud enough, and sensual enough, that she absolutely couldn’t suppress it. She let go of her chest, quickly bracing her arms against the wall to stop herself from falling to the ground, panting loudly as she did so. “They...they might be...kinda s-small...but...jeez... Are all girls this...this sensitive?” she barely managed to ask herself between breaths.  
  
As she looked down, she blushed to see that her penis had gotten completely erect from her brash fondling, an almost unbearable heat now coursing through her genitals. “J-jeez, stupid thing, you don’t have to be that honest about how good it fELT-” her voice grew higher and cracked as her knees buckled a little, an intense pleasure suddenly spreading all over her crotch now, one that put what she’d felt from her breasts to shame. “N-no way...wh-what is this, it’s never felt like thIS-” her whole body shook as her penis started to shrink down in front of her eyes, though the pleasure she felt only increased the smaller and smaller it got. She could hardly keep her eyes focused as her genitals began to shift and change, letting out a loud gasp at the sensation of something pulling up deep inside of her as a strange, moist feeling suddenly started spreading between her legs. Her vision corrected itself just in time for her to see the last of her penis shrink away, now just a rosy pink, swollen bud hiding away in a set of damp, hungry lips, glistening with sticky juices. Another flash of white zapped through her mind, deafening her to the loud moan she let out as her whole body tensed and twitched, her shaking arms failing to keep her upright as a thin line of her own wetness slowly dripped its way down her thigh and she crumpled to the floor. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the whiteness finally faded, and the feeling started to return to her arms and legs, but she was still panting heavily, struggling to reclaim the breath she’d lost in the bliss of her orgasm.  
  
“I-I’m finished, aren’t I…?” she said between desperate, heavy breaths, taking a minutes to calm down before picking herself up off the ground on shaky legs and smiling, somewhat shyly in the midst of the afterglow, at her new, cuter, far more youthful reflection. “This is me now…” she said, looking closely at much of her body, quickly darting over her privates during her assessment. For as strange as this was, she smiled. If someone wanted to knock her down with these changes, she knew they’d failed. As she soaked in just how good, just how confident and powerful she now felt, she knew that, if anything, she’d been given an incredible gift, and she was going to make the most of it.  
  
As she looked at her reflection, someone called for her from just outside the bathroom, though she was too caught up in the excitement of everything to notice, even as the door to the room slowly opened, and the girl who’d been looking for her stepped inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Kuroko sighed as she tucked her phone into her pocket, ending the call with her supervisor where she explained that, for the first time since she’d started working with Judgment, she’d let someone she was meant to apprehend get away.  
  
She’d told them, of course, that there were circumstances that made her job far harder, that nobody had informed her of the man’s powers, and that a civilian had unfortunately gotten mixed up in things, leading her to lose sight of the suspect entirely. Still, they hardly seemed to care about what she said, telling her that there was no room for excuses in an organization like Judgment and that, if she were to continue working with them, they’d expect a greater level of performance in any future investigations she was assigned to.  
  
There was one thing she’d fudged a little during her informal debriefing, however. She’d told them that, in the time she’d spent pinning the suspect to the ground, she’d been unable to find any stolen goods in his possession, and that he’d likely thrown away whatever he’d taken from the laboratory in an attempt to lighten his punishment if he’d been caught.  
  
Sure, it was a lie, and Kuroko normally strongly disagreed with going against Judgment protocol, but if she’d told them that the contents of the vial she’d found had simply poured right out during her chase, she was sure they’d have dismissed her immediately, and she absolutely wanted to avoid that at any costs. She knew she was meant to keep anything they procured from suspects tightly guarded, but, well, who could’ve expected the stopper to just pop right off? What kind of scientists kept their own material so badly secured?  
  
It was that lie that led her to the shop she now found herself standing outside, where an odd man in a strange frog costume had been working earlier in the day. She’d been retracing her steps carefully and was unable to find even a hint of the liquid that had poured from the vial anywhere on her path. There was one possibility, however, that kept creeping back into her mind, one that she desperately wished wouldn’t turn out to be true. What if, somehow, the vial had opened when she’d wound up inside that costume? What if it had landed on the man she’d ended up getting far closer to than she’d have ever liked? She had to track him down. If something bad had happened to him, it would be entirely her fault, and she had to right that at all costs.  
  
“Ohhh, you’re looking for Mikio? Poor guy started feeling sick after someone ran into him, he went to the break room a while ago to get some rest...” the woman wearing another, similarly weird frog costume responded, pulling off the head of the suit as Kuroko probed her for information regarding his whereabouts. Much to her dismay, the possibility that she’d exposed him to something dangerous became increasingly likely with each word that left her lips.  
  
“Yep, I’m his sister, and he asked me to meet him when he was done with work, we’re going out for dinner together!” she lied, forcing out the most excitable tone she could muster up. She didn’t want anyone knowing of her ties to Judgment, just in case things went bad. She knew it was irresponsible, but...well, she’d do her best to make sure everything turned out OK in the end.  
  
“Oh wow! He didn’t tell me he had such a cutie for a little sister! You’re a Tokiwadai student, too! He must be so proud of you!”  
  
“Thank you so much Ma’am!” she said, only barely feigning how happy her compliments made her feel.  
  
“So prim and proper, too! Jeez, I hope my little sister can get into Tokiwadai when she’s your age!”  
  
“If she works hard enough, I’m certain she will!” Kuroko smiled. “But...well, I’m so very sorry, Ma’am, I need to check up on my big brother!”  
  
“Oh, of course! Don’t worry about a thing! Our boss doesn’t really let anyone else back there, but, well…” She winked at Kuroko, “Just use the backdoor on your way out, OK? You two can sneak out from there!”  
  
“Thank you so much, Ma’am! Have a lovely day!”  
  
“You too!” the woman responded, waving at Kuroko as she walked into the back of the store, making a beeline for the break room.  
  
When she stepped inside, she locked the door behind her, making sure that nobody else would see her here, and started her search.  
  
“Mikio!” she called out, half-shouting, half-whispering, “My name’s Kuroko, we...uhhh, bumped into each other earlier! Are you around?”  
  
As she looked around, her attention was quickly turned towards a nearby door, hearing the sound of someone shuffling around from within. Slowly and quietly, she walked over to the door, teased it open as silently as possible, and stepped inside, getting a full view of a girl her age wearing nothing at all and ogling her reflection with a confident, happy smile on her face.  
  
Kuroko was completely enraptured the instant she laid eyes on her. She was beautiful… No, she was gorgeous- No, breathtaking! As Kuroko stared at the girl, she felt her own breathing grow heavier, she was sure she’d never seen anyone this...this…  
  
“Incredible!” she cried out, any and all professionalism she’d been holding onto going right out of the window as she lunged at the girl, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her as tightly as possible as the girl let out a shocked yell.  
  
“O-Onee-samaaaaa!” she yelled excitedly, her mind jumping to the most fitting praise she could heap upon the girl she viewed as a goddess in front of her. “What’s your name?! I’m Kuroko Shirai, from Tokiwadai Middle School! I’ve never seen you before, but I’d like to see sooooo much more of you! Let’s go out to dinner and a movie, then we can head back to my room and do allllll kinds of things, Onee-sama! Then we can do that the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and a few days after that, we’ll get married! Wouldn’t that be incredible, Onee-sama?!” She looked up at the girl’s confused, panicked face as she heaped her feelings upon her, expectantly awaiting the confirmation she just knew would arrive.  
  
“W-who the hell are you?! How...how’d you get in here, only employees are allowed back here, and...and…” she trailed off, suddenly realizing she had no explanation for how she herself was in the room. After all, in her current state, there was no way she was a store employee anymore.  
  
“It must be fate then, Onee-sama! The two of us, meeting in a forbidden, clandestine location! There’s nobody else around, so we can do aaaaanything we want in here! It doesn’t matter if we aren’t allowed here, Onee-sama! For you, I’ll break every rule in the world to show you just how much I love you! After all, doesn’t that make it all that much more...exciting?!” she cried out, her entire being filled with a passion she’d never felt before. “You must be my soulmate, Onee-sama, I’m sure of it!”  
  
“I...I don’t even know you! We just met!” Mikio cried out. She wasn’t quite sure why, but as she yelled, she felt an indescribable energy building up within her, pulsing through every inch of her body, just begging for release.  
  
“Oh my, Onee-sama! You’re right, but here we are, our very first meeting, and you’ve already bared your entire body for me! Could there be any stronger declaration of love! In fact, I feel our very souls are connected!”  
  
Mikio’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing that she’d heard Kuroko’s voice before.  
  
“Y-you! You’re the girl who teleported into my costume earlier! You changed me into a girl!” The energy rushing through her body moved faster and faster, getting more intense with each second that passed. Though the girl was mostly ticking her off, she had to admit, the compliments only made her feel better about her new body.  
  
Kuroko’s smile faded for a second, a look of confusion spreading across her face as she pondered what she’d just been told. “Y-you...you mean...you’re...you’re Mikio?”  
  
“Yes! You wound up in my suit, and the second you left, I started feeling all sick and...and I became a girl!”  
  
“That’s incredible, Onee-sama! To think, my mere presence changed you into such a remarkable beauty!” she spoke, a theatrical lilt gracing every single word she spoke, before her voice dropped down for her next sentence. “There miiight’ve also been some chemicals that a criminal stole that spilled out of my pocket, too…” She then raised her voice again, excitement filling her once more, “But it matters not! Surely, this is the red string of fate that will bind us together for all eternity, Onee-sama! Let’s do something naughty right now! It’ll be a celebration of y-OUHHHRR!!!!” Her cries of passion were quickly cut off by the sudden, painful feeling of electricity running right through her body. As much as it hurt at first, the realization that it was all coming straight from Mikio’s fingertips ensured that it gave way to deep, incomparable pleasure in no time at all, leaving her moaning happily as she slowly sunk down to the floor, her grip on Mikio loosening quickly.  
  
“Y-you’re being so….so pervy!” Mikio yelled, her catty voice taking on a harsh, bitter edge as she shocked the girl, baffled by how she was suddenly able to do such a thing, but grateful for the reprieve it provided.  
  
“Even Onee-sama’s powers are incredible! There’s nobody in the city, no, the whole world as incredible as you!”  
  
“I...I don’t have powers though…” Mikio responded nervously, staring at her fingertips as bursts of electricity darted through them. The surge she felt rushing through her earlier remained, though it felt less desperate to escape than it had before, as her body quickly acclimated and embraced her new gift. “D-did you do this?! Or that...that vial you mentioned?! I’ve never heard of anyone just...getting powers like this!”  
  
“If anyone was going to be the first to develop powers, it would have to be someone as splendid as you, Onee-samAAAAH~!” She moaned as electricity coursed through her once more.  
  
“Cut it out! I need you to get serious here! What happened to me? How is any of this possible?!”  
  
“Y-yes, Onee-sama…” Kuroko said weakly as she picked herself up off the ground, her legs shaking heavily, before gathering up as much composure as possible and speaking up again. “I...I work for Judgment. I’m sure someone as bright and wonderful as Onee-sama must have heard of us!” she said happily, as Mikio just barely held back the urge to shock her once again. “I was chasing down someone who’d been caught stealing from a laboratory in the area. I managed to corner them in an alleyway, and I searched them over, finding, well...this.” She dug through her pockets, holding up the empty vial and tossing it to Mikio.  
  
“I-It’s empty… So it all spilled out on me when you got into my costume?”  
  
“You’re so sharp, Onee-sama!” Kuroko shouted, her warbly voice taking on a cuter tone the instant she switched back to praising Mikio. “Yes, that’s what I believe happened. You stepped in front of my line of sight, breaking my concentration and throwing off my teleport, not that it’s your fault or anything, Onee-sama! Anyway, there was a stopper on the bottle, it must’ve fallen out when I was stuck next to your body. Oh my, if only you’d been changed sooner, then we could’ve-”  
  
“Quit it or you’re gonna find out exactly how high my voltage goes.”  
  
“O-of course!” Kuroko said, not wanting to tell her that, deep down, she’d love to see exactly how wild she could be. “Do you mind if I check the suit for the stopper?”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Mikio said, walking over to the costume and looking inside. Sure enough, the vial’s stopper lay inside, next to a bright blue stain. “It’s here,” she said, pulling it out and tossing it to Kuroko. “What...what are you going to do with it? And...well, me?”  
  
“I swear, on my honor as your future bride, I’ll never let any harm come to you, Onee-sama! But before we get into that...this might seem odd to ask, since, well, I never want to lose you the way you are now, but...are you happy that you turned into a girl, Onee-sama?”  
  
“Huh? W-why do you ask?” Mikio muttered, wondering if telling her how pleased she was with her transformation might seem odd or...kinda perverted to her.  
  
“Well, it’s just that you didn’t once bring up the idea of changing back. You were ogling yourself when I walked in here, and, well…” she pointed at Mikio’s body.  
  
Mikio looked down at herself, wondering what she possibly could’ve meant, before gasping as she realized that she’d been naked this entire time. She scrambled to cover her privates with her arms, pushing herself back against a wall to make sure that Kuroko could see as little of her body as possible.  
  
“It’s OK, Onee-sama! You’re so beautiful! Besides, I just loooooove how confident you are, showing off everything for me on our very first date!”  
  
“Sh-shut up! My old clothes are too big for me! I...I had to see what was going on when I changed, too! If I had anything that fit, I’d get dressed right now!” she huffed, her face turning a deep shade of crimson in her embarrassment. “A-and this isn’t our first date!”  
  
“Oh my, how romantic, Onee-sama! Not only will I have this memory of our first meeting to cherish for the rest of my life as we happily grow old together, but I’ll have an even more splendid first date to look forward to later?! Your kindness truly knows no limits!”  
  
“Kuroko, I swear, I’m doing everything I can to stop myself shocking you right now.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry… I just can’t help myself in your presence! Still, Onee-sama, you didn’t answer my question…” she pouted, clearly disappointed that Mikio wasn’t throwing her arms around her, lavishing her with the same love and affection that she was being shown.  
  
“W-well, to be honest…” Mikio sighed. There was no reason hiding it from her any longer. “I guess I...kinda do like it… This body...it feels good. I feel fast and strong and c-cute…” She blushed, before adding ,“And having powers is nice too, I had none before today, but now…”  
  
“I’m guessing you’re a Level 4, like me! Maybe even higher! Oh gosh, Onee-sama, what if you’re one of the strongest Espers in the city?! You’ll be a sensation!”  
  
“B-but what if someone...does something to me? I get too much attention and someone figures out that I’m only like this because of that vial, and...and I get locked up or something!” she shouted.  
  
“Honestly, Onee-sama, don’t ever doubt me, OK? I’m going to make sure that your new life is as radiant and wonderful as your body! But first, you need a new identity. A gross boy’s name won’t do anymore, so I’ll pick something lovely…” Kuroko pondered a name, wanting to pick something suitably elegant for the girl who was currently pressed up against a bathroom wall, trying to cover her privates as best as she possibly could.  
  
“Mikoto! Mikoto Misaka!”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Your new name, silly! I picked it out for you right now! Doesn’t it sound wonderful? It’s heroic and gorgeous, just like you!”  
  
“Mikoto...Misaka…” she muttered, listening to how her name sounded as it rolled off her tongue. She repeated it to herself, over and over, trying to discern how it felt when she identified herself by that name. Eventually, she smiled, feeling remarkably at ease with her new name. “Got it! That’s...that’s me now, huh? Mikoto Misaka.”  
  
“It is, and you’ll remain Mikoto Misaka for the rest of your life, too! It might seem kinda shocking to you, but…” she spoke, not even trying to hide how elated she was, “there’s almost definitely no way you’re turning back! Nobody can ever find out about what happened, so don’t even think about searching for a cure! Can you imagine if people discovered they could become so powerful so quickly? There’d be chaos in the streets! I’d have to bravely protect you and-”  
  
“Shut it. I’m...I’m OK with it all, I mean it. I know it’s weird, getting young again and going back to high school, not to mention as a girl, but...it just feels right, y’know?”  
  
“I do, I totally get it, Onee-sama! You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you! Best part is, you’re even younger than you think, Onee-sama! You barely look a year older than me, so we get even more time together!”  
  
“Y-you mean…”  
  
“You’re a middle-schooler, Onee-sama! You get to enjoy your glorious, magnificent youth to the fullest!”  
  
Mikoto sighed, accepting this new information with surprising ease. “I...I guess I’ve already changed this much, finding out I’m a few years younger than I thought isn’t all that bad, really…” she told herself, determined to stay confident.  
  
“Onee-sama, it’s so wonderful that you’re embracing this so thoroughly! Still, do you think we could get out of here? I can teleport us outside, so nobody will have to see us at all! We could take this conversation somewhere a little more...private…” she purred, as seductively as possible.  
  
“Stop making it even weirder! But...yeah, I don’t think I can stay here that much longer. Still, I need to wear...anything. Teleportation or no, I don’t wanna be n-naked if I can help it.”  
  
“It’s definitely going to be kinda big, but…” Kuroko walked over to a dress shirt she’d seen on the ground earlier, handing it to Mikoto with a smile on her face “You can cover up at least a little with this, and we need to get that costume out of here too, so you can hide yourself in that, Onee-sama! I promise, as soon as we get to my room, I’ll find you some truly splendid clothes!”  
  
Mikoto sighed, putting her old shirt back on once more. She had to hold onto it to stop it from just slipping off her small frame, but she was grateful that it at least gave her some sense of modesty, even if Kuroko couldn’t stop giggling and remarking on how sexy she looked in it. She then climbed into the costume once again, realizing just how much shorter she’d become as her head struggled to clear even the suit’s neckhole.  
  
“K-Kuroko…” she muttered, right before Kuroko placed the costume’s head back on, hiding Mikoto entirely.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“It’s...It’s silly, but...we were going to get free Gekota merchandise for working the event and…”  
  
“Onee-sama, you want some of that?! It’s so...so childish, though!”  
  
Mikoto’s eyes welled up, a light blush spreading across her face. “B-but…”  
  
Kuroko sighed, before smiling down at Mikoto and winking at her. “I’ll get you as much as you could possibly want, Onee-sama! I’ll be right back, OK? Just wait here!” she said, before putting the costume’s head down and running back into the break room, spying a box filled to the brim with weird-looking frog toys. Grabbing an armful, she rushed back to the bathroom and dropped them inside the costume. “There you go! I don’t get it, but if it makes you happy, it makes me happy! Now then, are you ready to go?”  
  
“Th-thanks, Kuroko!” Mikoto smiled happily as she looked at the goods she’d been given, before turning back towards Kuroko and grinning broadly, “Let’s get going! These are all perfect!”  
  
Kuroko hastily put the suit’s head back on as her face turned bright red, her breathing growing desperate and heavy as she thought about how cute Mikoto’s smile looked, how she’d somehow managed to become even more radiant in that moment, directing what she perceived to be pure love right at her! Kuroko couldn’t wipe the dorky, perverted smile off of her face before she grabbed the costume and teleported into an alleyway right outside the store, making her way back to her dormitory as quickly as possible, pulling out her phone and making some calls on the way.  
  
~~~  
  
“OK Onee-sama! We’re here!” Kuroko beamed, opening up the costume and watching Mikoto nervously crawl outside, her eyes adjusting to the light of the room before she picked herself up and glared at Kuroko.  
  
“I thought I was going to be sick! Couldn’t you move a little more carefully?!”  
  
“O-Onee-sama! I’m so sorry you felt so ill! Still, there’s not much I could’ve done to make the ride more comfortable for you…”  
  
Mikoto put a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, sighing as she realized how unfair she was being. This girl was doing so much for her, after all… “It’s OK, I’m just...having a crazy day… Sorry for being rude...” she said, before looking around the room once more. “But wow, this room is so fancy! It’s so much nicer than my apartment, too! I hope I can stay somewhere this nice…”  
  
“I’m so happy you like it! After all, you’ll be living here with me, Onee-sama!”  
  
“This is...it’s a school dorm room, right? I can’t stay here, I’m not a student…”  
  
“Remember when I told you not to doubt me, Onee-sama? Maybe you didn’t hear because you were so dizzy, but on the way here, I called a friend of mine and told her about our little predicament. Don’t worry, she’s the only one who knows, and she won’t tell a soul. Anyway, I got her to file some paperwork for you, and everything’s already been cleared! Tokiwadai’s more than ready to take on more bright young ladies who are as talented as you, so it was no trouble at all! Look on the bed there, I even got them to pick out a uniform in your size! I’m so glad I got so up close and personal with your body, Onee-sama!”  
  
Mikoto blushed furiously and hurried over to the bed, eager to distract herself from what she’d just been told.  
  
“Y-you did all of this...for me?”  
  
She eyed the girl’s school uniform laying on the bed in front of her, which she quickly worked to slip on as she spoke to Kuroko, hurriedly putting on her underwear first. As much as she struggled with the bra, she was grateful for the cover it brought her.  
  
“Of course! Onee-sama, I…” Kuroko’s optimism seemed to fade for a moment, her smile giving way to a deeply worried expression.  
  
“I-Is something wrong? I know I got angry about a lot of things, but...well, I don’t wanna be a burden to you, Kuroko…” Mikoto said, buttoning up the uniform’s white blouse, pleased to note that it didn’t feel loose at all on her figure before she slipped the light brown sweater vest on top of it.  
  
“No no, you’re not a burden, it’s just...as much as I love the way you’ve turned out, this is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so careless, you wouldn’t be so...different from how you used to be, you wouldn’t be giving up your old life…” As she spoke, Mikoto worked on the uniform’s skirt, blushing as she did so. Though it didn’t take too long to put on, she couldn’t shake how...exposed it made her feel, like anyone could just see her panties at any time. Still, she did her best to ignore that as she slid a pair of loose white socks up her legs.  
  
“And you’re being so strong, Onee-sama. It’s incredible, but...if you’re scared, you can show that, I mean it. You...can t-tell me if you h-h-hate me for all of this, Onee-sama…”  
  
Mikoto quickly slipped her feet into her new brown loafers with a smile, before walking over to Kuroko, lightly tapping her on the head with her knuckles, while she just cast her gaze downward, clearly ashamed of herself. “Hey dummy…”  
  
Kuroko just kept staring at the floor, not sure how to respond.  
  
“Kuroko! Look at me!” Mikoto yelled. The twin-tailed girl slowly but surely turned her gaze back towards Mikoto’s smiling face. “Do I look like I’m scared? Do you really think I hate you?”  
  
“You don’t look scared, but...you did use your powers on me…”  
  
“I was ticked off, I’m sorry about that. I won’t do that to you again unless you want me to, haha…” Mikoto laughed, unaware of the blush spreading across Kuroko’s face as she pondered all the naughty ways Mikoto could put her powers to use. Maybe she would ask her to use them on her sometime…  
  
“Really though, Kuroko. I’m not scared, I promise. This is...it’s good for me. Like I said, I liked changing, I liked becoming who I am now. I’ve definitely never felt so confident before, so I guess that’s another gift that vial brought me, and...well, I know Tokiwadai’s a rich girl school, so I dunno if I’ll fit in all that well…”  
  
“You most certainly will, Onee-sama! I’ll show you how a proper lady behaves, and then everyone will know how wonderful you are!”  
  
Mikoto laughed once more, her smile widening as she did. “See? That was what I was about to say! Even if I’m a little worried about fitting in, I know you’ll help me every step of the way. Besides…” she said, putting her hand on Kuroko’s shoulder, “I’ve already made one friend here, so I’m sure it’ll all turn out great!”  
  
“O-Onee-samaaaaa!” Kuroko cried out, her eyes brimming over with tears as she hugged Mikoto warmly. “You really are the best! W-we’re gonna make every single day we spend together wonderful!”  
  
Mikoto hugged her back, smiling warmly. “You’re not half bad yourself, dummy.”  
  
~~~  
  
Though any and all legal documents that could’ve stood in Mikoto’s way had been cleared with no issue, her first few days at school had been tumultuous, to say the least. She had, as she feared she would, immense difficulty fitting into the prim and proper student body of Tokiwadai. For as much self-confidence and, as she found out during her classes, intelligence she’d gained during her change, and as comfortable she was with the idea of being a girl, practically none of that had resulted in her attitude becoming particularly feminine, though she did begin to develop a few girlish tendencies. She more openly expressed her love of things most people labelled childish, buying Gekota pajamas that she always wore to bed and proudly attaching the merchandise Kuroko had taken for her onto her cellphone. She also found herself surprisingly comfortable in the presence of some of Kuroko’s friends from a less uppity school, but otherwise, she was pretty firmly tomboyish, even going so far as to insist upon wearing shorts whenever she was forced to wear a skirt, much to Kuroko’s dismay, who’d bought her dozens upon dozens of pairs of lacy, skimpy panties that were always tossed out without a second thought.  
  
Still, for all her struggles, most of the school’s students quickly grew attached to Mikoto, loving how confident and cool she was, as well as greatly admiring her remarkable powers, which took her no time at all to learn to skillfully wield, quickly leading to her classification as a Level 5 Esper and making her one of the strongest people in the entire city. She’d even started using her powers to help people around the city, often getting herself caught up in matters that Kuroko constantly reprimanded her for, telling her to steer clear of anything that Judgment was sent to handle. Not that she ever listened, of course.  
  
As the two girls cut through a public park, Mikoto kicked the side of a vending machine furiously, sending two cans tumbling out of it almost immediately.  
  
“Onee-sama, I thought you wanted to avoid attention! Quit acting like such a brute!” she yelled, as Mikoto tossed her a can of coffee.  
  
“This thing’s a piece of junk! It swallowed a 10000 Yen bill from me the other day! 10000, Kuroko! It deserves a kick every now and then, it’s the only way you can expect to get much of anything from it! Besides, what kind of attention is something like this gonna get me?” she said, opening her own drink and sipping from it happily while the two walked back to the school dorms.  
  
“Well, maybe the vending machine won’t get you into any trouble, but what about that criminals you stopped, huh? Judgment could’ve handled that, and that’s definitely going to get you on the news, do you want that? What if people find out about...well, you?” she whispered angrily.  
  
“I just...I just wanted to make sure nobody got hurt, that’s all. I’m a Level 5, Kuroko. A bit of notoriety just kinda comes with that. Besides, if anyone was going to figure me out, they’d have done so by now, it’s been months! Whatever that friend of yours did for us has been pretty airtight!”  
  
“K-keep your voice down! What if people hear you saying that?!”  
  
“You’re worrying too much. Besides, I don’t like bringing it up, you’re the one who did it…” she muttered, drinking deeply from the can.  
  
“S-sorry Onee-sama, I just...don’t want you to get hurt…” Kuroko mumbled, looking towards the ground as she walked.  
  
“I’m not gonna get hurt, Kuroko!” she smiled as the two of them entered the school building, entering the dormitory area. “After all, I’ve got you looking out for me, don’t I?”  
  
“Y-you’re a Level 5, Onee-Sama! You’re far more capable than me…”  
  
“Well, when we’re together, I guess that makes us Level 9, huh? I’d much rather have you around then go at everything alone, Kuroko.” Mikoto smiled, opening the door to their dorm and stepping inside, quickly tossing her drink into the trash can.  
  
“Y-you mean it?” Kuroko said, blushing as she followed closely behind, shutting the door as she entered, throwing away her drink as well.  
  
“Of course I do! You used to beat yourself up about what happened to me, but well...the longer I’ve been like this, the more I realize I’d never, ever want to go back. It’s been really nice for a lot of reasons, but mostly...well…” Mikoto blushed, staring deeply into Kuroko’s eyes.  
  
“O-Onee-sama?” Kuroko asked, an expectant look on her face as dozens and dozens of possibilities for what Misaka was about to say to her ran through her mind, each one of them more exciting than the last.  
  
“Mostly, I’m happy because...I get to be with you, Kuroko and...and I think I love you…”  
  
“Oh gosh, Onee-sama!!! I love you tooooooo!” Kuroko cried out, the reality of the situation easily surpassing any silly fantasy that had run through her mind. “Y-you’re not just teasing me, right?”  
  
“No, dummy! I...I mean it! I’ll prove it right now!” she yelled, kissing her passionately, her tongue quickly and desperately wrapping around Kuroko’s. The two of them found themselves so swept up in the excitement of the moment, a throbbing feeling in their bellies getting more and more intense, that they soon found themselves walking over to Mikoto’s bed. Never letting the kiss stop for as much as a second, the girls fell onto the bed, Mikoto struggling to move herself on top of Kuroko before finally pulling back, smiling happily as she pinned the twintailed girl down.  
  
“I’m not...I’m not moving too fast for you, am I?” she asked, staring down at Kuroko’s bright red face.  
  
“Of course not, Onee-sama! I...I want you right now!”  
  
“Perfect…” she said, lowering herself and kissing Kuroko once more, pulling up between kisses to speak up some more. “Because that’s absolutely what you’re going to get. You know, I didn’t throw out all the lingerie you bought me. If you’d like, I can put some of it on…”  
  
Kuroko just wrapped her arms around Mikoto and smiled. “Are you kidding, Onee-sama? I’d much rather see you wearing nothing at all!”  
  
She pulled the bigger girl back down, kissing her deeply as Mikoto slipped a hand beneath her skirt, the two of them utterly filled with desire that they just couldn’t wait to let out.


End file.
